With continuous development of a display technology, a liquid crystal display technology is widely used in a television, a mobile phone, and a public information display field. The liquid crystal display technology may be divided into two major categories: i.e., a parallel electric field technology and a vertical electric field technology; the parallel electric field technology refers to that an electric field direction in a liquid crystal display device is parallel to a base substrate, and the vertical electric field technology refers to that the electric field direction in the liquid crystal display device is perpendicular to the base substrate.
In a field of a large-scale wide-viewing-angle liquid crystal display device, the vertical electric field technology has been widely used.